This invention relates to a disposable diaper for absorption and containment of body wastes and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1996-196565A discloses a disposable diaper comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these sheet. The core consists of upper and lower cores. The upper core comprises, in turn, a front core extending from a front waist region toward a crotch region and a rear core extending from a rear waist region toward the crotch region. In the known diaper, a rear end of the front core and a front end of the rear core are spaced from each other by a given dimension in the crotch region in a longitudinal direction of the diaper, and the topsheet covering the top surface of the upper core is folded along the rear end of the front core and the front end of the rear core toward the lower core and tucked in between the upper and lower cores.
In the known diaper, a pocket opened from the front waist region toward the crotch region is formed between the front core and the lower core so that feces may be received by the pocket.
However, the diaper disclosed in the above-cited Publication is not provided with a means by which the rear end of the front core and the front end of the rear core are positively spaced upward from the lower core. Consequently, the rear end of the front core and the front end of the rear core are apt to be collapsed onto the lower core and it may be sometimes difficult for the pocket to be sufficiently opened. Even if the pocket is slightly opened, only a small quantity of feces can be received by the pocket, so that the remaining feces may cling to a wearer's skin.